


Beacon falls

by sheisnotquinn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, I suck at tagging, don't mind me, hope you like it though?, kinda sucks, wrote this ages ago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheisnotquinn/pseuds/sheisnotquinn
Summary: In need of a break from all the tragedy, Lydia Martin unsuspectingly moves to Mystic Falls.Hey turns out I suck at summaries but give it a go. I think you'll like it :)(Fic not really set at any point in time during either of the shows. Post season 5 Lydia and has some control of her powers. Caroline is a vampire)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing a fic and the beginning is kinda sloppy but it gets better :))

Beacon Hills was just too damn sad. Tragedy. Horror. Death. She just needed a break- she needed to leave Beacon Hills, just for a little while. She did some research and found a picturesque town located in central Virginia, Mystic Falls. Lydia packed her bags, hopped on a plane and made her way to Mystic Falls. She was optimistic. Nothing could be worse than the hell that Beacon Hills had put her through, right?

Lydia picked up her car and drove through quaint town. She passed the Mystic Grill which looked as though it was a main hangout. Beacon Hills never really had one of those- I guess unless you counted the Hale house since it was were her and her friends ‘hung out’. She found her small apartment on top of the Deli on Washington Street. It was evidently not as grand as her place back home, but it should do. She packed her bags, putting up posters, hanging pictures- just trying to make the place feel homely. She decided to change up her look and put on a pretty V-neck camisole and a pair of ripped jeans. She partnered it with one of Allison’s favourite leather jackets and decided to go for a wander. A sign posted on a large bulletin caught her eye.

Now hiring at the Mystic Grill  
Must Be:  
• Over 16  
• Approachable   
• One with a positive attitude

Come see us! Or contact Matt Donovan at this number:  
218-248-9548

Lydia looked at the poster and wondered whether she would need a job. It would be nice to not have to depend on her parent’s money, and a good chance to meet some people before school. She decided it was worth a shot. It was 1:30 and she realised she hadn’t eaten all day, so she thought she would visit the Grill. It was only a few minutes walk from her apartment.

On her way there, she noticed that it looked as though the town was preparing for a festival. Mystic Falls seemed to be rich with tradition. Beacon hills was anything but- unless you counted the constant attempts on her and her friends lives. She entered the Grill. The restaurant was dimly lit. Lydia thought it had a rustic vibe to it that gave it a certain charm. She liked it.

A friendly looking guy approached her wearing a uniform. He looked sweet and harmless, most definitely something she wasn’t accustomed to. He looked the epitome of an all-American boy.

“Hey, I’m Matt. What can I get for you?”, the mystery man asked, his baby blue eyes twinkling.

“Oh, hey, I’m Lydia. Lydia Martin. I just moved here, today, actually, and I saw you were looking for some new employees?” She said sweetly, giving him her dimpled smile.

“Yeah, of course! Well, I seem to be the only employee that ever shows up her anyways”, he chuckled. “So, where did you move from?” Matt asked ass he nodded for Lydia to follow him into a quitter area.

“Just this small town in California. It’s called Beacon Hills” Lydia told him.

“Whoah, California! To Virginia?” He said shocked. “No offences, but that is one bad decision. I would love to get out of this town. I mean, it’s great and all but sometimes it just feels so small.” Matt Huffed. Lydia laughed at how real he was being. The only stranger she’d met like that was, well, no one.

“Non taken” She giggled.

“So, if you don’t mind me asking, why’d you move?” He asked.

“Oh, uh, there were some family issues” She mumbled. The pack was technically family so she wasn’t really lying, right?

“Sorry.” He said genuinely. “But on the up side, looks like you got the job.” She grinned.  
“If you wanna come meet some of my friends I can point them out to you.” He gave her his boyish grin.

“You are too nice, seriously. But sure, why not. I’m gonna start High School on Monday so it would good to know a few people.”

“Yeah, of course. They’re right over there” He said, pointing to a group of people chatting in one of the booths.

“They’re all really nice.”

“Thanks.” Lydia smiled. “So, when would you like me to start?”.

“Well, tomorrow is the Founder’s Day Festival and it’ll be pretty busy so, maybe you could help out? I’m supposed to be on a float. People dress up like it’s the 19th century if you wanna join in”

“Thanks, but I’m preeettyyy confident I don’t own anything fitting that description..” She trailed off. “But I can work”

“You could wear my sister Vicky’s dress if you want,” Her eyes lit up.

“This is the first founders day since she passed” He said solemnly. “She would have wanted it to be worn by someone like you.”

Matt liked her. Where everyone would look at him with pity, he could tell Lydia understood. She had also suffered loss.

“Thanks.” She gave him a slight nod and small smile.

“Anyways, you should meet my friends”. Matt started walking in their direction and gestured for Lydia to follow.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

“Hey, guys. This is Lydia,” Matt said as he pulled her to his side. Lydia gave a shy but flattering smile. “She’s starting at school and is gonna work here. She moved from Beacon Hills in California.”

“Hi, Lydia. Nice to meet you. I’m Stefan.” the man to Lydia’s left stood up as he put his hand out and she shook it. His grasp was firm. He had a brooding, mysterious and intense aura, not to mention he was fairly attractive. With his pale complexion and strong, angular jaw line, Lydia decided that he reminded her of the early Superman comics.

“Nice to meet you too.”

“I’m Elena,” Said the girl next to Stefan as she waved her hand. She seemed nice. She had a light olive complexion and doe eyes.

“Oh, there’s usually our friend Caroline as well but she’s helping set up for the festival,” She explained.

“More like running the festival,” Laughed a pretty girl sitting opposite Stefan.

“Hey, I’m Bonnie.” The girl said as she extended out a hand for Lydia to shake. She had soft brown skin and it seemed to Lydia as though she had a certain ‘ethereal’ beauty. The moment their hands touched, a worried look washed over Bonnies face. She snapped out of it and timidly shook Lydia’s hand. Lydia sent her a slightly confused look but brushed it of. Elena looked at Bonnie and they nodded in silent agreement, as though they where to talk about it later.

“Well, I gotta get going. Kinda have a job to get back to,” Said Matt. “I’ll find you later with the dress,” He said to Lydia. She smiled gratefully and he left.

“You can sit if you want.” Stefan says as he gestured to the empty seat across from Elena.

“Thanks.” She said appreciatively as she sat down.

“So, what classes are you in?” Elena asks as she put her elbows on the table, leaning against them.

“Uhh, AP History with Mr. Saltzman and AP Biology with Mrs. Lin,” Lydia states. She glanced around the table and everyone looked shocked. “Did I say something?” Lydia questioned, slightly arching an eyebrow.

“No, it’s just that you’re taking two classes out of the seven per day and they’re both AP.” Bonnie said, looking at her confused.

“Well, I already have all of my credits except those two. I’m gonna stay for Senior year though because that’s apparently the time your supposed to ‘live it up’,” She said, slightly amused. “I’ll probably just take a language or something.”

“Really. Wow that’s… Impressive. What languages do you know?” Stefan asked, now completely interested in Lydia.

“Weelllll,” She said, almost apologetically. “I already know the core languages, Spanish and French. But I’m also fluent in Swahili, Italian, German, Latin and Archaic Latin. There are some others but I only know the basics.” Lydia states as though it were perfectly normal. Stefan looked even more surprised as if he was used to being the smart one.

“Even I don’t know that many languages…” Stefan said.

“Caroline’s gonna be pissed when she finds out someone’s smarter than her,” Snorted Elena.

“Wait, isn’t Archaic Latin like, really old?” Questioned Bonnie, now intrigued in the stranger.

“Yeah, well,” Lydia laughed. “I got bored with Classical Latin and I found book written in it. I also heard that it was used by witches to put down their spells. I thought it would be useful if I ever found a grimoire,” Bonnie almost choked on her drink. She looked at her startled. Bonnie may just have found a new translator.

“Interesting,” Elena managed to say.

“It’s getting late so I guess I’ll get back to my apartment. Here’s my number, could you give it to Matt? He’s supposed to loan me a dress.”

Lydia said as she scribbled down her number on a napkin.

“Of course. It was nice meeting you.”

“You too.” Lydia smiled as she walked away, not entirely sure of what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

As Lydia left the Grill, Stefan turned to Bonnie and hastily asked, “What did you feel?”

“Well,” She said glancing around the room. “She probably knows about the supernatural. I mean, my Grams told me that almost nothing other than books on the supernatural are written in Archaic Latin. Whatever she read was probably written by a witch.” Bonnie stated, concerned.

“Wait, does that mean she’s a witch?” Elena questioned. 

“She’s not. When I touched her, I got this really strong feeling. I think it was sadness at first, but then it changed. It was like what I felt when I touched Stefan for the first time. It was like death- but she’s not a vampire.” Elena and Stefan stared at her, urging her to continue. “Death just seemed to be around her, whatever that means.” Bonnie shivers at the thought of it. 

“I should ask Damon. Bonnie, you go find your Grams’s book. Elena, you should go see Caroline and Alaric. Make sure Caroline’s not ripping off some poor guys head.” Stefan said as he got up and walked off. 

“Looks like Mystic Falls has a new mystery on its hands”. Bonnie murmured as she got up. “I’ll drive you to Alaric. Lena, you should go give Matt her number. I’ll wait for you.”

“Okay, Bon.” Elena walked of, napkin in hand as she went to go find Matt.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

“So, Alaric,” Elena said as she flopped down onto her couch. “You’re telling me that you only know about Vampires? What kind of hunter are you?”

“Uh, I don’t know. The kind that only knew about Vampires.” Alaric said, troubled. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to think of all his research he’d done before moving to Mystic Falls. “I honestly don’t remember seeing anything. I’m about as in the dark as you are.” He stated, now pacing across the room. 

“Well looks like this is gonna be a lot harder than I thought.” Elena said bemused. “I mean, I thought Bonnie would no, but she just told me she had zero luck. Maybe Damon knows something- even if he does know he probably wouldn’t tell us. He’s a dick.”

“Of course he’s a dick, but he’s a smart dick.” Alaric said. Elena laughed. 

“Damon has to have something. He has to.” Elena mumbled as she got up and went up the stairs.   
______________________________________________________________________________

“Grams, I know you’re there.” Bonnie said. A cool breeze flooded the dark room as the candles flickered. She was sat in the basement of the Old Witch House. “Please, we’re confused. We need help.” Bonnie pleads. The candles surrounding her glow slightly brighter. Her face lit up, only for it to fall as all the candled flickered. “No, please!” She shouted. The wind stopped abruptly and she felt everything go back to normal. She hoped Elena and Stefan had better luck.  
______________________________________________________________________________

“Damon, I need to ask you about something,” Stefan said as he paraded into Damon’s room.

“No, Stefan. I don’t have any feelings for Elena. I know you’re insecure and all because, well, look at me, I’m hot as hell. But I won’t go chasing after your chick so calm it.” Damon snarked as he turned to look his brother in the face. 

“Okay, we are definitely coming back to, uh, that,” Stefan said, bewildered. “But, back to the task at hand. So, there’s this girl.”

“Aww, is little Stefie having some problems with his love life?” Damon said in a sarcastic voice. 

“No, what? No. Someone just moved here from somewhere in California - I think Beacon Hills? She-”

“Whoa, wait. Beacon Hills? As in, the Beacon Hills?” Damon cut him off. 

“Yeah, why?”

“I went there in the 90’s. Crazy place, maybe even worse than Mystic Falls. The place was roaming with the supernatural. I got bad vibes and left, but I’ve kept tabs on it since it was quite interesting. The ones from there are hella weird.”

“Define weird.”

“Well,“ Damon said. “Sacrifices, dead pools, even supernatural science experiments. There’s a crap ton more, but I know zero names involved.”

“Okay, So Lydia, the girl that just moved from there, we’re pretty sure she’s supernatural too.” 

“Yeah, no crap.”

“Well, here comes the interesting part. Bonnie said that she got a feeling when she touched her- similar to when she touched us.”

“Death? Is she a vampire?” Said Damon, confused. 

“Yes, but no. She said it was like the death surrounded her, like she was somehow part of it. She felt darkness but a lot of sadness too and, I mean, if you saw this girl, you would definitely not expect that.” Stefan said as he kicked one of Damon shirts on the floor. 

“What do you mean?” Said Damon, now officially intrigued.

“I mean, she was young, like, Elena and Bonnies age. She looked like she wouldn’t hurt a fly. But, after I noticed that Bonnie had seen something, I paid closer attention. Her eyes told a completely different story. It was like she had been through hell and came out wishing she hadn’t survived. I don’t know.” Stefan leaned against the wood frame on the end of the bed. 

“Hmph, well I must see her. Is she going to the festival tomorrow?”

“Yeah, she is. She’s also got a job at the the grill, you’ll know her when you see her. She’s got strawberry blonde hair and bright green eyes. She’s hard to miss. Matt’s got her number and’s meeting her tonight.” Damon knew where he was gonna go after this conversation.

“Great. You are now dismissed!” He said as he waved Stefan away in a grand Fashion. Stefan sighed and walked out.  
______________________________________________________________________________

“Hey, Caroline!” Elena said, waving at Caroline from across the gym. It looked like she was in the middle of at least three conversations. Elena approached her, amused. 

“Helllooooooo.” Said an amused Elena, waving her hand in front of her friends face. 

“WHA-“ Caroline began to shout. “Oh, Elena, it’s you.” Caroline giggled. “Well, get on with it. I am very busy.” 

Elena smiled. “I just thought I should tell you about whats been going on while you’ve been, um, gone.” She suppressed a laugh.

“This better be important.” Caroline huffed as she put down her clipboard.

“So, there’s this girl.”

“Oh, boyfriend troubles?” Caroline snorted.

“Caroline!”

“Okay, okay, I’ll shut up.”

“So there’s this girl,” Elena continued. “Her names Lydia. She just moved from California. Anyways, Bonnie touched her and she felt death, but not a vampire. And, we’re basically stumped.”

“Hmm.” Caroline was officially intrigued.

“She’s also really smart.”

Caroline arched an eyebrow.

“And our age.”

Caroline arched the other. “Well, I must meet her.” She said, matter of factly.

“She’s hard to miss. Red hair and green eyes.” A lightbulb flickered in Caroline’s mind. Why did that sound so familiar? The light bulb blew out. 

“Caroline, what is?”   
“Uh, nothing.” Caroline shook her head. “Just, keep me updated okay?”

“Yeah, course.”   
______________________________________________________________________________

Lydia was sat atop her bed when the doorbell rang. She got up, made her way to the front door and was greeted by Matt.

“Hey, Matt! Thank you so much for coming by so late to drop off the dress. May I see it?” Lydia asked as she closed the door behind Matt. 

“Of course. Vicky was looked around your size so I’m hoping it will fit.” He said solemnly. He suddenly felt a soft embrace from behind him.

“I’m sorry,” Lydia whispered into his shoulder. “I know how you feel. My best friend…” She trailed off, a few tears falling silently down her face. Although Allison’s death was a while ago, it was felt a fresh wound. Matt turned around and held onto her shoulders.

“I think the best thing we can do is to keep living. It’s what they would have wanted.” Said Matt, evidently holding back his own tears.

“I think you’re my new best friend Matt Donovan.” Lydia smiled as she wiped away a stray tear. 

“I think so too, Lydia Martin.”

“Okay, enough sadness for one night,” She chuckled. “Let me see the dress!” Lydia said as she made her way over to the bag. Matt reached over her and took the bag. 

“Oh, I see, so you need to make a big deal out of the dress now.” Lydia rolled her eyes as Matt laughed.

“No, I just want to present it. Vicky always had the best taste.”

“I’m needing to see this dress more and more.”

“Well, here it is! Tada!” Matt pulled out a magnificent red dress. 

“Oh my god, It’s beautiful! Thank you.” Lydia squealed as she pulled him into a tight embrace. Lydia saw Matt smile.

“She would be happy to know that the dress would be worn again.”

“Thanks.” Lydia said as she turned to look at the clock. “It’s getting late. You should probably head out. Elena invited me to come over and get dressed at hers before the festival tomorrow.”

“That should be fun. Well, see you.” Matt waved goodbye and headed out the the door. Lydia put the dress on a hook by her closet and made her way to her bed. She collapsed onto it and fell into a deep sleep.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Matt walked out of the Deli and back towards his house.  
“Matty, surprised to see you here!” Yelled someone from behind him. Matt turned and found himself face to face with Damon Salvator. “Tell me what you know about the new girl.”

“She’s really nice- very pretty too. She has strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. I could see the sadness in her eyes when I met her but her smile could probably fool millions. She told me that one of her best friends died. She cried when we talked about it. She’s hiding something, but I don’t want to push.” A monotonic Matt concluded. 

“Forget this happened, you just walked home with no distractions.” Damon said looking into his eyes. He then ran off as though nothing had happened. He texted the others to tell them his findings.  
______________________________________________________________________________

“Damon, may I ask why you called this impromptu meeting?” Bonnie said as she flopped onto one of the many Salvator couches. 

“Nice for you to join us Bonnie.” Damon said. 

“You said you had more on Lydia to tell us? I invited her to get ready with me tomorrow and I would like a little more intel.” Stated Elena.

“Am I invited to this little get together?” Damon questioned.

“Eww, Damon no.” 

“Get on with it Damon it’s late.” Grumbled Stefan from his position on the couch next to Elena.

“Okay, fine. So, I found Matt on the street after he talked to Lydia. I may have compelled him to tell me what he had on her.” He admitted. 

“You what!?” Scolded Elena, Bonnie and Stefan in unison. “Damon!”

“Oh come on, it was harmless.” Stefan rolled his eyes as he eased back into the couch. “Now, he told me the basics, all the things we already knew. He also said that his best friend died and that she seemed sad when she brought it up if that means anything.” Damon elaborated as he sat back down in his chair. 

“That could mean anything, Damon. I guess for now all we can do is hope for the best.” A tired Elena said as she got up. “I’m gonna head home. She could tell us more tomorrow.”


	3. Chapter 3

Lydia rang the doorbell of Elena’s house. She heard footsteps running down the stairs and a distant “I got it”. With that, a curly-haired Elena opened the door. Lydia had also done her hair and makeup so she was glad she wasn’t the only one thinking ahead. 

“You look stunning!” Gushed Lydia as she stepped inside. 

“Aww, thanks. I used a curling iron and a very helpful Aunt.” Laughed Elena as she closed the door behind her. “You look gorgeous as well.”

“Thanks.” Lydia said sweetly. 

“Shall we?” Said a suave Elena, as if mimicking someone from the 19th century.

“We shall” Lydia giggled back as they headed up the stairs. When they arrived at her room, Lydia caught a glimpse of Elena’s dress. 

“Oh, that dress is perfect for you!” Elena’s dress was a brilliant, royal yellow with beautiful gold trimming. 

“Why, thank you.” Elena said, keeping up the performance. 

“May I see your dress?” She asked, pointing to the bag in Lydia’s hand. 

“Of Course! It was his sisters.” She said thoughtfully as she handed over the bag.

“So, he told you about Vicki, huh.” Elena said, now focusing on Lydia. 

“Yeah. We had a moment. He’s really nice.” She stated, looking at her feet. 

She heard a sudden gasp and looked up to see Elena pulling out the crimson dress.

“Now this, is a masterpiece!” Elena said, awed. The gown was made of a soft, satiny fabric, long and flowing. 

“Oh, I know! I couldn’t believe it when he showed me.” Lydia said, moving to Elena’s mirror.

“You just might have to put it on before I do. The bathroom’s right through that door.” 

“Thanks,” laughed Lydia as she moved towards the door, dress in hand. She opened the door only to find a guy inside.

“Oh, I’m so…” he stumbles. He looked her up and down. “Who are you?”

“Jeremy! Stop messing with our geust!” Elena said wide-eyed. “Im so sorry Lydia, I forgot to tell you I shared a bathroom with my brother.”

“It’s okay.” Lydia laughed. Jeremy’s face flushed red as he looked down.  
She got changed and came out a few minutes later. 

“Hey, Elena, would you mind helping me with the zip?”

“Yeah of course.” Elena had gotten the better part of her dress on. She moved towards Lydia and was about to do up the zipper when she saw an enormous bite mark on her lower back.

“Whoah,” Elena marvels as she reached out to touch the scar. 

Crap. Of all the days for Lydia to forget about it…

When contact was made she shivered.

“Oh, its uh, nothing. Really.” She said, clearly eager to change the subject.  
Elena took the hint and quickly zipped up the dress. 

“Hey, Elena. You still need help with…” A young women walked into the room. She looked to be in her mid-to-late 20’s, with hazel eyes and blonde hair. Lydia could tell that the women was related to Elena, but not her mother. 

“Sorry, didn’t know you had company.” Beginning to close the door. 

“No, Jenna, it’s fine. This is my friend Lydia. She just moved here.” 

“Hey, I’m Elena’s aunt Jenna. I’ve also been her legal guardian since her parents passed.”

“Nice to meet you.” Said Lydia sweetly.

Elena noticed that she didn’t look surprised. Had Matt told her? She certainly hoped he had. 

“So, corset?” Jenna asked Elena, holding up a vintage corset.

Elena laughed as Jenna made her way over and did up Elena’s corset.  
“It was nice to meet you Lydia.” Jenna said as she left the room, leaving Elena and Lydia in a comfortable silence. 

A few minutes passed and Elena’s phone buzzed.

Bonnie: I’m nearly here.  
Bonnie: Any updates?  
Elena: Maybe.  
Bonnie: ?  
Elena: Tell you later

“Bonnie’s almost here” Elena said, breaking the silence. 

The doorbell rung.

“Correction, Bonnie’s here.” Elena said, smirking. 

“Wow, you guys look incredible!” Bonnie gushed. “And Lydia, that dress…”  
“Oh, I know!” 

“You don’t look to bad yourself.” Elena said, smiling. 

Bonnie was wearing a flowing olive dress, the fabric lightly skimming the floor as she moved. 

“I hear Stefan’s nearly here.” Said Bonnie with Lydia jokingly raising her eyebrows at Elena.   
______________________________________________________________________________

Stefan and Elena laughed and whispered to each other, each seemingly having eyes only for the other.

“I think we should leave those two alone.” Lydia softly giggled to Bonnie as they made their way through town.

“Good idea.” Laughed Bonnie as they pulled ahead, leaving Stefan and Elena with the perfect opportunity to speak. 

“Sorry to ruin the moment, but did you get anything from Lydia?” Questioned Stefan in a hushed tone. 

“And you’re sure she can’t…” Elena trailed off, clearly implying whether or not Lydia had supernatural hearing. 

“Pretty sure.”

“Oh, how reassuring.”

“Well?”

“She had a very interesting scar on her back. It almost looked like it was from a vampire, but the teeth were different.” She replied, remembering Lydia’s awkwardness when Elena had asked about it. 

“How so?”

“It had every set of teeth. It was a really big mark too, like an animal or something. When I mentioned it it was pretty obvious she was hiding something. Could it be a werewolf?”

“I don’t know, I’d have to see it.” Stefan asked, slightly annoyed. 

“Could you compel her?”

“Maybe, but I don’t want to risk her being immune.”

Elena let out a sigh. “Let’s just get this thing over and done with, and then we can get back to our conspiracies.”

“Yeah, lets go.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Bonnie and Lydia chatted as they walked past all the founders day floats. Lydia thought the setup was rather impressive. 

“I wish we had something this back in Beacon Hills.” Lydia told Bonnie.

“You guys had no traditions!”

Lydia laughed. She thought Bonnie was very nice. She was also pretty confident that she was a witch, because of the way she reacted when Lydia started talking about Archaic Latin. She never found herself anywhere by mistake, so she had to be her for a reason. 

“Does being nearly killed on Tuesdays count?” She mumbled quietly to herself. 

“Sorry, did you say something?” Bonnie asked

“Oh, no.” She giggled nervously.

“Oh cool. We’re just going over here to school. Caroline’s here somewhere, bitting of some poor guys head no doubt.” Laughed Bonnie.

“I haven’t met Caroline, but I think I like her. There’s something about the way you all talk about her that makes me want to.”

“Well, everyone loves Caroline. She’s-“

“Who’s that?” Lydia cut her off, pointing to a man that had just exited a building across the road. 

“That, Lydia, is Damon Salvatore. Stefan’s older brother.” Bonnie said distastefully. 

“And you don’t like him?” Lydia said, arching an eyebrow.

“I mean, he is a Salvatore, notorious for their looks,”

“-And a great ass from what I see.” Laughed Lydia. 

Bonnie snorted. “He’s just, kind of weird. I would just stay away.” Bonnie pulled me in the other direction towards the Grill. 

“Oh, crap! I have work today, I totally forgot. Tell Elena I say good luck for the floats!” She told Bonnie as she made her way over towards the Grill.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Bonnie watched Lydia enter the Grill. She wonders how such an awful feeling could come from her. She was so full of light on the outside.   
She made her way over to Damon, ready to tell him the latest scoop on the new girl. 

“Oh, hey Bon Bon.” Damon said as Bonnie approached him. 

“She said she liked your ass. Not that it’s important.”

Damon raised his eyebrows, smirking. “Of course it’s important!”

“Damon! She is a nice, sensible, probably not human, person. She just has a dark aura. So does Stefan, but that doesn’t mean we don’t like him.”  
“Who said I liked Stefan?” Damon questioned.

Bonnie sighed in reply. “Anyways, I’m pretty sure she said something about killing.”

“Like, she killed someone? The nice, sensible, probably not human person could be a killer. Jeez, Bon Bon, have I lowered your standards that much?”

“No, Damon. I don’t think she killed anyone. I hope she didn’t…” She trailed off. “That’s besides the point. It sounded like she said something about nearly being killed on Tuesdays? I’m not entirely sure, but it sounded like it.”

“Hmm. I need to see this girl.” Bonnie raised her eyebrows, knowingly. 

“Okay, I promise I won’t go anywhere near her,” Raising his hands defensively. “I just need to see what all the fuss is about.”

“She works at the Grill.”

“By all means, lead the way.” Damon said slyly as he held out his arm towards the Grill.

“For you, my lady.” Damon said as he opened the door for her. She snorted and entered. Her eyes scanned the room, stopping at the bar. 

“There. The one with he red hair and dress. I swear, Damon, if you even-”

“Bonnie, I got it.” He looked at the girl at the bar. How could something so bad come off her? She was small but looked fierce, not to mention incredibly beautiful.

“Okay, I gotta use the restroom. I’m trusting you.” Bonnie said as she began to lightly jog to the bathroom. Damon stood motionless, looking only mildly stalkerish. He watched as she took a bottle of Jack Daniels from the shelf and poured someone a glass. She then poured herself a double and finished in one, swift gulp. Impressive. 

“Damon, stop staring. Let’s go. We have to get to the parade.” Bonnie said, eying Damon who was still staring at Lydia.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Lydia just got off her shift and sat down at a bench, wanting to people watch for a bit. A pretty blonde sat down besides her- Caroline Forbes. Caroline had spotted Lydia, and, still confused about what she had felt earlier, decided that she should see what all the fuss was about. 

“Long day?” Questioned Caroline, noticing Lydia’s weary stare. 

“Hmm? Oh, yeah.” Lydia giggled.

“Caroline.” She extended a hand and Lydia shook it. 

“Oh, yeah, I’ve heard a lot about you actually.” 

“Really? All good I hope.” Chuckled Caroline.

“Of course.” Smiled Lydia. “I’m Lydia. I just moved here.”

“This might sound really weird, but, can I ask your last name?”

“Sure, It’s Martin.”

Something clicked. 

“Wait, Lydia Martin? Oh my god!” Caroline said excitedly.

Lydia was momentarily confused but then- “Caroline Forbes?” She squealed.

“Okay, this is actually crazy.” Caroline said, forgetting all about the conversation she had had with Elena just hours ago. “It’s been ages!”

Ten and a half years to be exact. 

The memories came flooding back. The sleepovers, the tea parties, the fun. 

“Wow!” They said in unison, amazed.

“Okay, you are totally coming back to my place tonight.” Caroline said.

“Definitely.”

“Nine?” Lydia nodded. “I’ll text you the address.” 

They quickly exchanged numbers. 

“See you tonight?” 

“Definitely.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

After a full day of eating, chatting and float-waving, Elena sat back on her couch. She was considerably happy considering the mystery looming overtop herself and her friends. 

Her phone buzzed. 

Caroline: I’m coming over  
Caroline: Like now  
Caroline: BIG NEWS

Elena shut off her phone, shaking her head bemused. What could it be this time? 

The door bell rang.

She made her way over and opened the door. Before she could even greet Caroline she burst into her living room. 

“So, I met Lydia” 

“Oh!” Said Elena, surprised. 

“Yeah, and she may be coming over to my place tonight.” Caroline said as she flopped onto Elena’s couch.

“Wait, what?”

“Oh yeah, and, I KNOW HER!”

“Wait, WHAT!” Elena had so many questions. She sat down next to Caroline on the couch.

“Yeah, we go like, way back. Like, fourteen years back.”

“Woah…” Elena said, 

“Yeah, so, when we were like, I don’t know, five or something or parents sent us to this summer camp.”

“Oh yeah, I remember that- Camp Horizons?” Caroline nodded. “You came back so tanned.” Elena laughed.

“Yeah, I went every year for like three years. Anyway, I was always paired up with this girl- Lydia.” Elena’s eyes were wide. This was crazy, she thought. 

“Well, after the first year we always asked to be together. We were like best friends. Our parents got in touch and we were able to hang out more.”

“Oh my god, your 7th birthday!” Yelled Elena in amazement, remembering a cute redhead at her party. 

“Yep.”

“Well, what happened?”

“I don’t really know actually. We kinda got too old for camp and our parents got busier. I don’t think I’ve seen her in like, ten years.”

“What time is she coming over?”

“Around nine.”

“See what you can find out.”

“Seriously? I haven’t seen her in ages!” 

Elena gave her a meaningful look. “Okay, I’ll see what I can do.” Caroline mumbled, dejected.


	4. Chapter 4

Lydia and Caroline had decided to have a sleepover movie marathon.   
“I still have popcorn in my hair,” Caroline laughed as she pulled a brush through her blonde curls. 

“That was not my fault,” Lydia said. “You totally started that.”

The girls got along like they had seen each other just yesterday. Caroline pushed the thought that Lydia could be a deadly supernatural creature out of her head. Along with the realisation that she too was a deadly supernatural creature.

Caroline shook her head. “Oh!” She said suddenly. “This is the best part.”

“You can’t sit with us!” They said in unison before falling into a fit of laughter. 

“Mean girls is the official sleep over movie, right?”

“I’m pretty sure it’s the official movie for everything.” Lydia agreed.

A rustling from outside made Caroline freeze. Now was not the time. 

“It’s probably just racoons.” She said, probably trying to convince herself more than Lydia. 

Lydia got up from the couch and headed towards the back door.

“Wait,” Caroline said, grabbing Lydia’s wrist. “What if it’s not racoons?”  
Lydia paused. “I’ll scream really loud.” She shook off Carolines hand and went through the door.   
______________________________________________________________________________

Outside, Lydia saw that one of the trash cans had been knocked over. Yep, racoons. She put the the bin back upright and just as she turned to head back inside, she felt someone grab her from behind. Before she could scream, a strong gloved hand covered her nose and mouth, forcing her to breath in a chemical. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was Caroline screaming her name.   
______________________________________________________________________________

Caroline had decided to follow Lydia, just incase. At a glance, the back porch locked vacant. Worried, she turned only to see a masked man holding Lydia. She looked like she was about to faint- he must have drugged her. She screamed Lydia’s name, but before she could charge, they were gone and she was left alone on her back porch. 

“Crap.” Caroline whispered into the night.   
______________________________________________________________________________

Elena lay in her bed, holding her phone, willing it to ring. She was desperate to know about what Caroline had discovered.

To her excitement, her phone buzzed. To her surprise Caroline had sent a text to the group chat (Her, Bonnie, Damon, Stefan, Alaric and Matt).

Caroline: Come over to mine  
Caroline: Now  
Caroline: ITS AN EMERGANCYY

It must really be an emergency if Caroline hadn’t spelt emergency right. She got up and practically ran to Carolines. 

“Okay, what’s the emergency?” Elena huffed when she saw Caroline. The others all looked as though the had just gotten there as well. 

“Someone took Lydia.” She stated, lip beginning to quiver. 

They all looked shocked. 

“What?” Said a wide-eyed Matt.

“Caroline! I didn’t even get to meet her yet!” Yelled Damon, annoyed. 

“Caroline, tell us what happened.” Stefan said, a worried look in his eye. 

“Well, we were watching mean girls when we heard this rustling sound. We thought it was racoons and she went outside to check. I followed her, but when I got outside, there was this guy holding his hand over her mouth- trying to stop her from screaming and I think drugging her.” She splutters.

“Um, Caroline, did you forget something?” Damon said, frustrated.

“What?” 

“THAT YOU’RE A FREAKING VAMPIRE!”

“They disappeared before I could do anything!” She said defensively.

“Everyone calm down.” Alaric said, trying to understand the situation. He turned to Caroline. “What did he look like?”

“He was in all black and wore a mask.”

“Well that’s just perfect.”

“Damon!” Scolded Bonnie. 

“Okay, well I think we should-“ Before Elena could finish, Caroline, Stefan and Damon fell to the floor, hands clutching their heads. Their supernatural hearing had allowed them to hear an ear-splitting scream. 

“Guys?” Said Bonnie tentatively. 

They continued writhing on the floor. Elena, Bonnie, Alaric and Matt shared a concerned look.

A pained Stefan got to his knees.

“Stefan? Are you okay? What’s going on?” Elena said, worried for her boyfriend and friends.

He gritted his teeth. “L-lydi-ia.” He managed to say. 

“What do you mean?”

As quick as it had begun, the sound stopped.

“What the actual hell was that?” Damon shouted rubbing his ears.

“It was Lydia.” Caroline said quietly, eyes pooling with tears. 

“She’s close?” Asked Matt.

“No.” 

“What? How did you hear it then.”

“No clue,” Stefan said, finally getting to his feet. “But we need to find her. Now.”

“Defiantly.” Added Caroline, remembering Lydia’s agonising scream. 

“And how do you suppose we do that?” 

“Klaus?” Asked Matt tentatively. The idea was shot down instantaneously. 

“Tyler.”   
______________________________________________________________________________

Lydia slumped in her chair after screaming. Well, as much as she could without being strangled. She was bound at the throat, wrists and legs to a metal chair with industrial strength rope. 

The guards that stood around her all collapsed. She was unsure of whether or not they were dead. 

She knew that Bonnie was a witch. From her own experience, she had known supernatural creatures tend to stay together. She hopped against hope that it was the case here in Mystic Falls- that is, if she was still in Mystic Falls. 

Her thought was interrupted when the door was swung open.

“What the hell was that?!” Bellowed a man. Lydia felt a shiver run down her spine. 

He grabbed her by the hair, forcing her to look up at him. 

Spit flung from his mouth, causing her to flinch. “You’re gonna wish you never did that.” 

“Please, what are you doing, no, why-“ Still out of breath from her scream. He gagged her with more rope before she could finish. 

“You, my, little banshee,” He said menacingly, trailing his finger across her face. “Are going to bring me back my son.”

Lydia whimpered helplessly.   
______________________________________________________________________________

“What the hell are you doing?” Tyler asked as a bunch of people burst into the Lockwood mansion. 

“We need you.” Stated Caroline, clearly worried.

“No, we need your nose.” Corrected Damon.   
______________________________________________________________________________

Tyler found himself on Carolines back porch, surrounded by everyone staring at him expectantly. 

“Remind me what I’m doing again?”

“You’re sniffing out Lydia.” Answered Elena. 

“Remind me who she is again?”

“The new girl.” 

“Remind me-“ Damon cut him off.

“Get on with it Lockwood.” 

“Right.”

“Here’s her jumper.” Caroline said, handing Tyler the jumper Lydia had been wearing.

“Well, give it a sniff!” Alaric said exasperated.

Tyler breathed in her jumper. It smelled nice. He shook his head, he was getting off track. He smelled it again, trying again to remember the scent.

“You got it?” Caroline asked hopefully.

“Follow me.” 

Matt and Bonnie had decided to stay back, knowing full well that they wouldn’t be able to keep up with the others.   
______________________________________________________________________________

They had been running for a solid 10 minutes when Tyler stopped and held up a hand. 

“What is it?” Asked Stefan.

“She’s been here.”

All the vampires listened closely while Elena and Alaric sat down painting, exhausted from the mad dash.   
______________________________________________________________________________

Lydia was sweating profusely. The room she was being had to be over 110°. 

Just as felt her self drifting into unconsciousness, the door burst open once more. Despite the warm temperature, the figure standing in the doorway once again sent a shiver down her spine.

“Good, you’re awake.” He said, a sinister smirk spreading across his face. Her kidnapper bent down, levelling his face with hers. 

Lydia started to struggle against her restraints, trying to lessen their hold on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully more coming soon :)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked the first chapter. hopefully will be updating soon.


End file.
